Watership's Rain
by Gonah H. Inaraku
Summary: A crossover of the book Watership Down and the anime series Wolf's Rain. What happens when Toboe adopts a small black rabbit?
1. Default Chapter

Watership's Rain By: Jacqui Whitmore  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Watership Down or Wolf's Rain. Besides if you where to sue me all's you'd get would be checks pocket a string, some lint... OH! And a fuzzy skittle that I think went through the washer!  
  
Chapter I  
  
Blackavar stood next to Violet. "Come on honey, you can do it just breathe." The doe continued her breathing steadily. "Where is Hazel-rah? He should be here by now." Violet's breathing began to quicken. "Oh embleer Frith!"  
"Oh, Blackavar? How is Violet doing?" It was Hazel, his calm demeanor giving a little stiller air to the room. "Violet you're doing fine, you can do it."  
Blackavar took Hazel to the back of the burrow and whispered low. "Hazel-rah, something's wrong. I can't tell what, but she seems to be taking it worse then most of the other does have."  
"Yes, I noticed. It might just be her smaller size." He chuckled softly "She almost doubled in size over the past months." He smiled.  
"Yes, she did-" Blackavar was cut short by a small scream by his mate. "What? What is it?" he turned to the marli-to-be.  
"They are coming Blackaroo... our children." She smiled softly as though she were already tired.  
"Please, Blackavar, would it be okay to leave for now?" Hazel nudged him to the entrance of the burrow. As they left two does came into the burrow to help out Violet. "Come Blackaroo, let's silflay. You've been down there for almost the entire day haven't you?"  
He nodded, somewhat dazed. Then his stomach growled quite loudly. He half-heartedly chuckled. "Heh- I guess I am a little hungry." The black rabbit looked back to the warren. Oh Frith, please let her be safe.  
"Come now, it won't help worrying about it. Just hope for the best." Hazel gave a heartwarming smile to the worried rabbit. As he limped around Hazel noticed his smaller brother out to silflay as well. The year or so at the new warren had been very good to Fiver. He had grown up quite a bit and was not as jumpy as he used to be before the great journey. He had grown to have a more toned muscular body. Many of the does wanted to mate with him, and sometimes he would give them their wish, but he never made a point to become personal. Once he had tried to explain to Hazel the reason for his callousness. "I don't rightly know, it's just that, oh I don't know, I can foresee the problems and hardships of our relationships before they happen. I don't want to hurt them so I just give them peace and help them with the kits when they need it." Hazel shook his head at trying to understand that brother of his. Sometimes it was like looking into a vast well with him.  
"Oh hello, Hazel-rah!" The smaller rabbit looked up from the grass he had been eating.  
"Please Fiver, just Hazel will do, you are family after all."  
"Yes, yes, now Hazel? I was wondering if I could-" Fiver suddenly noticed Blackavar behind his elder brother. He got a far off look to his eyes. As though he were staring at something beyond the hills and sky. "Oh, Blackaroo, I'm so sorry for your loss. But don't worry the last thing she saw was her kittens. She must've died happy." And then it was as though nothing had happened. "-If I could dig a new burrow for Buttonweed?"  
Blackavar felt his heart go weak. No, no, no, no, no! It can't be!He turned around and ran to his mate and soon, children.  
"What's gotten into Blackavar?" He looked around for elil. "I don't smell any danger... Is he well?"  
Hazel didn't waste his time trying to explain to his little brother and followed the black rabbit with Fiver right behind him.  
As soon as the three rabbits got into the birthing burrow they could tell something was wrong. Blackavar looked at his mate and saw pain etched across her face. Four wet kittens were on the ground of the small nest Violet had made. She was still breathing heavily and blood was coming from her mouth and birth canal. She smelled of fear and impending death. Blackavar hopped to Violet's side and tried to nuzzle her sweat-soaked head. He began to cry as he noticed her heartbeat lessen and her breathing slow.  
"There is one more." She said weakly "I will die for my kits. Please make sure the last is given life."  
"No," He shook his head. ",no, no, no, no, no!" he nuzzled and nudged his mate's forehead. "Not Violet, please!-" he stopped his hysterics as he noticed a movement at her birth cavity. He slowly and half-heartedly lopped to her rear. There he noticed a small baby rabbit crawling out of her opening, trying to get a breath of air from the outside world. He turned away. The kitten was black as midnight and his small half-opened eyes were blood-red with hardly any pupil in the center.  
Hazel stepped forward and quietly said the prayer of a rabbit who stopped running. Once he finished he looked over to the five kittens that had been born only minutes before. Two were female and three were male. The little black one was a male, the two females were almost identical to each other, they were a light tan-brown like there mother but had black ears and he could see a hint of blue in the first and yellow in the second eyes. One of the other bucks was white with tan ears and black legs. The last little buck was almost completely black except for his face being a mask of tan around his eyes and ears. "Well Blackaroo, you have five sturdy kittens in your family."  
"What do you mean? I only have four children in my den." He turned away and started to clean the other four newborn kittens.  
Hazel looked at him in sorrow and changed the subject to Fiver. "Why did you want a new burrow Fiver? Who's the new doe now?" He turned to his little brother only to find himself being ignored.  
"What are you going to name them?" Was all Fiver said as he looked straight at the last born kit of the litter.  
Blackavar turned to the two female kittens who were trying to nose into their mother for milk and couldn't find any. "Silfrith and Silfinlé for those two." He then turned to the buck with tan ears and black legs. "He is Inthlay." Next he faced the buck with a brown mask. "His name is Silfli." And for the first time he acknowledged his last born son. "And that is Marlizorn." He said with considerable disgust. He turned back to his other children and continued to lick them clean.  
Fiver bent down and whispered into the small black rabbit's ear, just loud enough for him to hear. "Marlizorn, mother-destroyer, welcome to Frith's land, we thank you for being born."  
  
Silfrith-outside sun Silfinlé-outside moon Inthlay-moon fur Silfli-outside face Marlizorn-Mother destroyer  
  
Author's Note: How sad... I made up Violet only for this chapter. I'm thinking about having her visit later. Like in a dream or something. I don't know. If you agree please tell me. My E-mail is Please, please, please, please, PULEEEZE tell me what you think! 


	2. Help

Chapter II  
  
Disclaimer: ZZZZZzzzzzzz...... pop anou? Oh yeah.... Me no owny watershi..pp.... Toboe shakes her shoulder ...Huh? Oh yeah, ... Wolfies no mine... nieth..er...  
  
The dew lay on the grass in small crystalline droplets. It was warm and the breeze across the hill gave everything a peaceful air. A small black rabbit came out of a burrow from the farther end of the warren. As he hopped out for a quick silfay he sniffed around. Good, I may be able to eat in peace now.He bent down to try an find a cowslip or some clover. Once he found what he thought was a suitable spot, he silently started to eat. He looked around at the silent morning around him. After a while he noticed some one coming behind him. He heard the familiar limp of a rabbit several years older and wiser then he himself. "'Lo Firah."  
The old rabbit behind him chuckled deep in his throat. "I guess I talk to you too much Marliroo." He lollopped over to the young kit's side. "So how have you been lately? Your brothers and sisters leaving you alone?"  
He nodded his head sadly.  
"Ah. And that is the problem right now isn't it?" Fiver looked at him sadly but with kindness.  
Marlizorn nodded again as tears came to his eyes. "Inlé too." He put his head in his paws and started to shake with sorrow. "Evone yelling."  
Fiver nodded and nudged the young one with his nose. "It is not your fault if every one else is being mean little one. You are you, and if no one else can accept that, I can." Marlizorn looked up with dampened eyes. "Don't worry, it was the same with me when I was young. I had the second sight and everyone thought I was cursed. The only one who really cared about me was Hazelrah. And even his loyalty was swayed when I predicted the death of our marli." The darker rabbit flinched. "Sorry, but he still believed in me. He even trusted me enough to take the hrairoo from the warren. He loved me even though I was different. As does Buttonweed and most of my kits. Now, what you need to do is, find some one that believes in you just as much." Fiver wasn't used to making such long speeches, especially to some one else's kit. He didn't know if he was supposed to say 'the end' or what. "Understand?"  
Marlizorn nodded slowly and looked at the older rabbit beside him. "You?" the small kit nudged up to Fiver.  
Fiver kind of blushed. (As much as a rabbit can) "Yes, I suppose I am your believer, but you really should get some one more your age. I am getting along in my old age and I won't keep running forever."  
Marlizorn couldn't imagine a world without his ever-watching elder. "Nu-uh, you here f'ever." He snuggled even further into his elders fur. Not noticing that it was, indeed, going gray and, in some places, white.  
Fiver just shook his head at the little one and kept on chewing his flay. I tried  
  
Author's Note: Poor Fiver-san.. He knows this boy is special, just like he was. I really loved Fiver all through the book, and the movie (which I just got today... I didn't know there was a rabbit on there named violet. I reassure you my violet is different. My idea is that she was from Efrafa and they knew each other and... Maybe I'll make a fic on it later. Once I'm done with all of this... Oh well, I dunno. Opinions? Tell me, I am and open ear! Two of them even! ) 


	3. Death

Chapter III  
  
Disclaimer: Of course I don't own Watership Down or Wolf's Rain. DO YOU REALIZE HOW RICH I WOULD BE?! 'Nyway, I don't own the book or the anime series.  
  
Marlizorn couldn't believe it... He had only talked to Fiver yesterday. How could he.. No! He isn't! He can't be!Tears came to the young rabbit's eyes. "Fi-ver..." He shook his head. "Not true!" He yelled at his sister.  
Silfinle' felt her brother's pain. She tried to lick his face as a sign of grief. He pulled away from her. "I know it's hard... But..."  
He shook his head violently. "NO! You don't!" He ran out of the burrow and hopped past all of the other rabbits. (Who gave him a wide birth anyway.) As they saw him running through they whispered to each other. "He's the cursed one.", "Fiver was always around him.", "He probably cursed the daft fool." But Marlizorn didn't hear them. He isn't dead. It's just a trick everyone is playing on me. Like the time Inthlay said the seagull likes it when I chewed on his tail feathers.He ran on and it seemed like he ran the entire warren before he reached Fiver's burrow. There he was, laying in the furred nest he had made for himself long ago. Marli hopped over to his mentor and nudged his head. It dropped, limp. The dark kit felt a lump come in his throat. He was dead. Marlizorn backed up, he slowly walked out of the burrow, and the warren. All of the rabbits continued to poke fun at the young rabbit. "You killed him didn't you?" "He was your only friend." "You should leave; you've only been a plague on your family and warren." Marlizorn heard nothing except the last statement. They are right. I should leave.He ran out to the outdoors. He looked out from the hills. To the north was a forest, dense enough that he would be lost to anyone. And no one would be able to be cursed by him. 


	4. Wolves Enter

Chapter IV  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Wolf's Rain. (But now I do own there CD by Yoko Kanno!)  
  
Hige looked up, "Kiba! I don't wanna walk any more. Can't we stop and eat? Please?" He tried to turn puppy eyes on his 'secret' lover.  
Tsume had gotten way beyond annoyed with the pudgy pooch. "Why don't you just shut-the-hell-up? We've only been walking for three days. We could go for five or six days without food." He put his hands in his pockets and continued walking behind Kiba and Toboe.  
The brown haired wolf sniffed around. "Wait!" He caught something.  
Toboe turned first. "Wait, I can smell it too."  
Hige continued to sniff. "It smells like hasenpfeffer. There's a rabbit around here!" He started to jump around and yap like a puppy. "Kiba! Kiba! There's food!" Toboe shook his head. and he calls me a puppy.He could smell the rabbit too, it was mingled with something. It was a strong harsh smell. Like whenever the four wolves ran into a human. It's fear.He followed the scent as Hige kept up his 'yay-there's-food' dance in front of Kiba and Tsume.  
The forest was thick. The sun was not able to be seen through the trees and the ground was covered in dead leaves and pine needles. Other then the rabbit and its fear the forest smelled of peace and goodness. One could hardly see past their nose in this forest. As Toboe walked on he could hear less and less of his pack's bickering and cajoling. Finally he came to a clearing and in the dead center of the clearing grew a great strong oak tree. It was by far the tallest and greatest in the forest, looking like a great protector and guardian of the woods. The smell of rabbit was strongest here. The red wolf poked his nose into some of the numerous knots and holes of the tree. In one of the smallest holes in the great oak he poked his nose into a small ball of wet fluff. Toboe looked inside the small hole. If it hadn't been for the fact that he still smelt the rabbit he would've been sure that it wasn't there. "Hello?"  
The black rabbit looked at him with glowing red eyes. "T-thenlay." Was all he could say.  
Toboe started to back away from the freak-like glowing eyes before he thought about how the rabbit was more scared then him. "Come on out, I won't hurt you." Toboe spoke softly so as not to frighten the little one any further.  
Marlizorm sniffed the air to make sure it was safe. It doesn't smell like anything I've ever smelt before.When he looked out he saw something that looked like a dog, but it was a lot bigger then the one he had seen from Nuthanger Farm. But it doesn't smell like a dog, so it should be ok.... Right?He hopped to the entrance of the small hole and fell out.  
Toboe giggled. "Are you ok?" He nudged the little one to get up.  
"Uh-huh." Was all he said. Now that he was even closer the dog-thingy was huge! He had redish fur and seemed to still be young. Once Marlizorn sniffed around again he could smell three other beings like this one. One smelled like a leader, like he was always calm. Another was much like the first but more with a bit more anger in his scent. The last creature was much like the one in front of him but he smelled like he was kept better, like he ate more. "More you?" He looked about nervously.  
"More wolves you mean?" Toboe nodded. "Of course, we're a pack. You look lost or something. Hige won't want to eat you. You wouldn't make a very good meal." He licked the small rabbits face. "It looks like you haven't eaten in days. Are you ok?" He noticed the rabbit start to go imp and his eyes to fade. "Rabbit?" and he was out. "Hey, kid you ok? Hmm, musta passed out." Toboe bent down to pick up the little one in his jaws, trying to be gentle not to cut him with his sharp canines.  
When the smallest wolf got to the rest of his pack he found Hige fighting with Tsume about some stupid trivial thing and a very bored Kiba. He turned his head to acknowledge the younger wolf's return. "Who's that?"  
Toboe set down the rabbit on a small patch of moss by a large rock. "I found him."  
Hige jumped up. "Hey, the pup found food!" He lunged for the sleeping rabbit.  
"Get the fuck away from him!" Toboe suddenly came on the defensive as he blocked the larger wolf from his charge. "You won't touch him!" The hair on the nape of his neck stood up, stiff as needles and his teeth gleamed white.  
Tsume stepped back from the little one he called a lover. "T-toboe?" He tried to get closer.  
The younger wolf turned back to the small black rabbit and started to lick him to cleanse him of the dirt the little one had accumulated. "Tsume, would you please find some rabbit food for the little guy?"  
"Anou.... Sure..." Tsume sauntered off to try to find something green that the small rabbit could easily eat.  
Kiba chuckled, mostly to himself. "Toboe, you try to order me around and you will die ahead of your time." He got up and walked to the kit. The younger wolf started to growl at first but then, remembering Kiba was Alfa male, he let him pass. Kiba sniffed the small bundle of black fur. "sniff This little guy isn't from around here. This is the woods, he smells like prairies, hills, and sniff he lives by humans." Kiba licked the rabbit all over so that the scent off wolf enveloped the little one. Once he was done he turned to Toboe." He is yours. I have given him the scent of our wolf pack so no one will go after him. You lick him and your scent will cover him. He is your child from this day forward. I will go to a lake and get the little one some water." He left, leaving a scared Hige with a defensive Toboe.  
"So your son is food?" Hige giggled to himself.  
"He is not food." Toboe had a hint of a growl in his voice. "I don't care how hungry you get, if you come near my little one..." His eyes glowed as he turned toward the larger wolf. "I will rip your lungs out of your neck."  
Hige backed even farther into the tree. Toboe=scary!  
Tsume came back with a strange leafy plant. "I found another rabbit and asked him what they ate, he said that this thing was 'flay' or good stuff." He set it down on the ground for the rabbit to eat it, the little one didn't react. Toboe bent down and started to chew the green leafy substance to a pulp. "Toboe?"  
"He's unconscious, so he can't chew. If I chew this up he will be able to drink it with the water Kiba brings." He made a quirky face. "But I hope this tastes better to Sukunai then it does to me."  
Tsume gently kissed Toboe and sucked at the greenness in his lovers mouth. He started to chew at the stuff. It tasted bitter, like ripened apples with lemon juice on it. Once he figured it was crushed enough for the child to swallow it he plucked a large leaf from a Maple tree. "I can stand the taste of anything if I can taste you in it."  
Toboe blushed cutely. "You know, since this is my son and you're my lover," He put his small gentle hand into Tsume's large calloused one. "He is also your son."  
Tsume smiled for a moment and nodded, before his face turned to a white almost paler then Kiba's fur. "I think I know why wolves don't eat greens." He clasped his hand to his mouth and ran to the nearest tree and lost his... whatever the last meal he ate was. Hige laughed so much that he fell on the floor and started to roll around. "What can't you hold your stuff Tsume?" Tsume turned back to Hige and picked up a handful of the green stuff the he and Toboe hadn't chewed. "You wanna try it?" He smirked and tackled Hige, trying to force the pudgy brown wolf to eat the plant. "Sorry, I'm on a no-veggie diet." They kept rolling around on the ground trying to get the other one to, literally, 'eat it', when Kiba came back with a small bowl-shaped rock full of water. He looked at the two wolves going at it like puppies and quirked an eyebrow. "Glad to know you guys can hold down the fort if I leave for two seconds." He set the bowl down by Toboe and his charge. "You better feed him soon, I don't think he's eaten for a couple of days. Rabbits aren't as strong as wolves." Toboe took the maple leaf with the mashed plant and mixed it with the clear water using his paws to knead it all together. Next he took his paws from the bowl and put them up to the small rabbit's mouth. "Come on Sukunai, wake-up, please." He repeated his actions and words several times before anyone noticed any sign of his waking.  
Mmmm... That tastes good. Cowslip I think. Why can I taste cowslip? I can smell something funny, like Fiver but... different. Mmmmm... I feel warm. I've never felt like this before. Who is this? Maybe if I open my eyes.Marlizorn opened his eyes slowly. He looked around. He was still in the forest. It was night know and he could here the serenade of the forest night. but why am I so warm?As he looked around he noticed two great paws around him. When he followed the paws up to a face he remembered the creature with red fur. did he save me?He was still so tired, he couldn't have cared less if General Woundwort himself had helped him. He was still in the same predicament. No one wants me...And that was the last thought that he remembered before going to sleep 


	5. Teachings

Chapter VI

Disclaimer: I don't own Wolf's Rain, good thing too or else all of them would most defiantly kill me. I don't own Watership Down either so no fair suing ok?

Sukunai crashed through the brush and cover. He was running as hard as he could. /just a bit longer and I'll be safe/ Right behind him a wolf was nipping at his heals.

"Come on, it won't hurt, for long. Hahahahaha!" The wolf howled in mirth. His strength was holding out better then the rabbit's, he was just toying with the little creature. He could speed up any time, but this was more fun.

The black rabbit was in a panic, the wolf might get him, that couldn't happen. Then he saw it, a hole, he could hide in there. One problem, there was a stream; he would have to jump it. /hell, I don't think I can leap that far. No, I can't let this guy get me! / He kept on running, trying to get faster with every step. But his strength was waning at a faster and faster rate. The stream came closer and closer. Finally he summoned all of his power in his legs. For a moment it was like flying, nothing could stop him, he was invincible. But the next moment a wolf was on top of him, with the small rabbit's back wet in the stream.

"I told you it was no use, and now, I'll have my feast." He lunged down at the black bunny... and started licking his face and stomach.

"Haha! Ok uncle Hige! Ok! You got me!" Sukunai giggled at the tickling sensation on his stomach.

The brown wolf got off of his 'prey', "Yeah, I think it's time for your lesson with Kiba by now any way." He lifted his ear at the sound of a howl off in the distance. "Hehe, toldjya." Noticing that the small rabbit was tired from the game of tag he sighed. "Kid you tired?" Sukunai nodded "Fine, I'll turn human and carry you, but only so we get to Ki-chan faster." He changed and picked up the little guy. "This is why Kiba is giving you lessons; you're too slow as a rabbit sometimes. Besides we haven't been in a town for ages 'cause of you."

Sukunai looked at the brown haired boy then he looked down at his comparably smaller self with a look of complete sorrow. "Gomen-nasai Hige-kun."

The boy started laughing, "Jeez, you always take things way too seriously little guy. You've been a part of the pack for what, like three or four month now, I mean you've started talking like us and stuff, so you can take it easy when you're around us, or at least, me." With that Hige shot off into the forest to where the rest of the pack was waiting.

"You are late Sukunai." Kiba said coolly.

"Gomen Uncle Kiba." He lowered his head in a sort of bow. "I'll try not to be late any more, I promise."

Kiba nodded in acknowledgement of the apology. "Come on, we'll start where we left off." He headed toward the stream with the black rabbit following behind him.

They reached it and near by the teacher and student sat down. "Now I want you to consider what I explained to you yesterday and I want you to do it. Change into a human. I know you can do it, there are many animals that can other then wolves, and I'm sure rabbits are one of them. All you have to do is focus on yourself and command your body to change for you. You can do it Nai-kun."

Sukunai tried to concentrate on himself, like Kiba had told him to. /just concentrate on your body, you aren't a rabbit, you aren't a rabbit, you're a human. / In his mind he pictured what he would look like as a human. White hair, pink eyes, his skin would be as light as snow and Kiba had mentioned clothes as well, he wanted a simple black tank top and khaki pants like his mother's. /come on, it's been weeks of practicing this damn thing and I'm gonna do it. / A picture of his family at the warren passed through his mind. /I gotta do this so I can show them; show them I'm not cursed, that I can improve the warren, and our people, just like Fiver-san did. I'M NOT WORTHLESS!!!/

With this last thought he felt something, something new; it was like a tingling sensation all through his body. But then the tingling turned to a kind of electricity. He felt shockwaves go through his spine as he became larger in size. His muscles clenched as pain went through his skin retracting his black fur and, on the top of his head, sent out white. He felt like some one was stabbing the center of his eyes, he closed them in hope that he could force out the pain. For a moment all he could see behind his eyelids was a bright, blinding red, after the pain subsided millions of colors burst behind his eyelids, they faded as well. All of this happened in a mere instant, the next all pain was gone and instead of a wolf and rabbit standing there by the stream there was a small white haired boy and a tall brunette teenager.

"Good job," Kiba said shortly "You won't always feel the pain; it was just because it was your first time changing. Also your body won't change as slowly as it just did, it will just change as the rest of the pack does." He turned to the small stream beside them, it just happened to be the one Hige and Sukunai had been playing in minutes before.

Sukunai looked at it /wasn't it bigger before? / He walked up to it and stepped over as easily as looking at it. He did this several times, each time noticing that it was not a rabbit's paw that he stepped with, but a human's foot.

"Come on Nai-chan, I'm sure Toboe will want to hear of your success."

"MOM!" The small boy started running out into the woods to go and tell his adopted mother about his new trick. But running with two feet is very different from running with four. He tripped. "Itai."

Kiba chuckled. "Yes, I should have warned you about that too, your balance will be a little off for a while, but you'll get used to that as well." He gave the boy a warm smile, something that was very rare for the leader of the pack.

Sukunai grinned. "Thanks for the warning Uncle Kiba-san." He got up and brushed himself off. After making sure he didn't have dust all over himself he looked up and gave a playful smile. "Race you to the camp!" And he started off. Falling only a few feet away.

Kiba shook his head and walked to the little one. "Baka." And he helped him up. Once he had done this Sukunai tried to go off again, except at a slower pace, he got farther but still tripped. Kiba helped him. They repeated this process several times before getting to the camp.

"MOM! DAD! Look what I can do!!! I can look like a human!!!" The rabbit disguised as a human began to dance around the clearing.

Toboe laughed at his adopted son's antics. "That's great Nai-chan! Look at you, white hair like Tsume, Kiba's light skin, my dress sense; you look like a child of the pack!" He got up and hugged the child. "I'm so proud of you my little one."

Sukunai started to cry tears of joy; he buried his head in his mother's chest. /Mom's Proud of me! / "A-arigato, Oka-San." They stood in their loving embrace for a few moments, when Tsume cleared his throat for attention.

"Can't I say I'm proud of my son too?" Was all he said as he bent down for a hug.

"O-tochan! Looky looky!!" Sukunai ran into his step-father's arms. "I'm human!"

"No, you're five hundred ties better then a human. You are a part of a wolf pack." He nuzzled his son close.

Hige butted in on this touching moment "Uh, 'scuse me but what part of my nephew is after me?"

Almost as though it were on-cue Sukunai's stomach growled. Tsume laughed and hugged his son tighter. "His appetite, of course." The rest of the pack laughed, except, of course, for Hige who crossed his arms over his stomach defensively.

"Hey, come on you guys, that's not funny." There was silence for a minute when Hige said quietly. "But, since we're on the subject, when's lunch and what are we having?"

The pack howled with laughter, even the small black rabbit disguised as a human.

Author's Note: THANK YOU! I got my first reviews already! I am so proud! Well my faithful readers, here is the fifth chapter and I'm already getting ideas for the sixth. I was just in Canada this last week and I'm hoping that'll help me with ideas. Ok, maybe not. Oh well. Got any questions or comments? E-mail me! Sayonara Minisan! Eh.


	6. Town'

Chapter VI

Disclaimer: If I owned Wolf's Rain or Watership Down I would defiantly let you know. But since I don't I'll have to stick with doing little fun things like this.

"Woohoo!! We're goin' to a town!!" Hige was being his usual loud self while they walked to the closest city. Kiba had decided that, as a reward to Sukunai for masking himself as a human, the pack would go to a human-town.

Sukunai noticed how strange the 'city' looked from afar and started to feel doubts. "Uh... What's a 'town' like?"

"Oh yeah, you've never been to one have you?" Hige started to prance around in his human form. "It's amazing! All the smells and people and all the chicks!"

"They have chickens?"

Hige raised an eyebrow "Chickens? No, no, a chick is a girl," He made an hour glass figure with his hands. "The best kind of girl is one with big jugs and a tiny waist, but the best kind are the chicks with attitude!"

Kiba took Hige's face in his white hand. "Oh, so you'd prefer a 'chick' over me?"

Hige blushed such a dark red that it reflected on Kiba's skin, "N-no, but, they are still nice... ja ne..." He averted his gaze.

"Well then, we'll have to get someone who will join us while we're here, won't we?" Kiba and Hige's lips met.

"O-okay." He was butter in the alpha male's arms.

"Guys, anou, could you please watch what you are teaching my son?" Tsume had his hand on his forehead and Toboe was giggling like a school girl. "I mean, he isn't like us, sexually I mean..."

Sukunai gave a cute little confused look. "Se-ctu-all?"

Toboe had a straight face in seconds. "No! No! NO! My son will NOT learn about sexuality when he's like three months old!!!" Toboe had his hands over the child's eyes. "You guys can do what you want when you're alone but, until he decides his lover he will have a virgin mind understood?" He gave an adorable deathglare, but it did get the point across. Kiba and Hige's lips unlocked.

"Fine then, let's go." Hige turned around to the road.

When they reached the city it was like a wall hitting the small rabbit's nose. / It's like a field of smells! / He wanted to find all the things he smelled, and people! Dear Frith! There were more people here then rabbit's at the warren. And he could smell something else too, more wolves! But he could smell mostly females, and hardly any males. /But then, what about uncle Kiba and Hige, and daddy Toboe and Tsume? They said they where the only wolves they knew about.../ His question was left unanswered as they all walked in silence through the streets, no human noticing that they were actually four wolves and a rabbit.

"We'll have to find that other pack won't we?" Tsume turned to Kiba.

"Yes, they might know about paradise. But first," He smiled at the little one of the pack, "Lets show this kid what a city is like." And he showed a geuine smile, something that is only shown once in a million years.

Toboe looked around him for a suitable place that they could eat, he noticed that this place was much cleaner then most of the cities the pack had been to previously. And the people seemed nicer too. Every one was chatting and walking around, it was almost, peaceful.

Sukunai was so excited he could hardly stand still. This place was amazing! There were big buildings with gigantic windows and in some windows there were items on sale, clothes, toys, even tools in some of them. He pressed his face up against the glass to try and get at some breads in a bakery shop.

Hige barked in laughter. "Kid, you can't go through there, this is glass." He knocked on it. "It's solid," then he started to whisper. "If you wanna steal somethin' you're gonna hafta go to an open market. I can smell one not to far away, maybe a block or so down."

Sukunai didn't know what an 'open market' was or what it meant to 'steal' but if uncle Hige said it was ok then it had to be right? He followed the rest of the pack, wondering at all of the people, shops and the towering buildings. Soon Sukunai started to notice a change in the buildings, instead of being shops and instead it seemed people were living here instead. Another change started to occur, out in front of the apartment houses were men and women sitting behind table like creations, but that wasn't the cool part, the tables had stuff on them, one woman had a stall with the most intricately weaved of cloths. Another man had a spice stand, all five of the pack covered their noses trying to protect them from the burning sensation they created.

"Hey, Suku-chan." Hige elbowed his little 'nephew' in the ribs and pointed towards a fish stand. "Mmm, you smell that? It's fresh fish, this guy must've caught them this morning, now watch, I'll show you how to get some." Hige looked at the other three wolves, Kiba was checking a dagger that has intricately carved with designs of wolves. Toboe and Tsume were looking at a clothing stand. He made for the table.

The sales man looked up to his customer "Ah, good day sir!"

"Good day to you too, my good man. I've come here to find some purple scaled diamond backed belly-kipper. It's for my poor sick mother" He got out a handkerchief (from who knows were) and blew his nose. "If she doesn't have one she'll die of acute ankantanakimosohigeshi a rare and deadly disease."

The salesman looked confused, he'd never heard of a fish like that before. Mainly because Hige had just made it up. "A purple bellied diamond scaled belly back?" He looked all up and down the stand. "I don't think we have that here."

Hige made a loud wail, getting the attention of passerby and neighboring shops. "Oh, woe is me, my mother, who gave me the life and breath with die a horrible death then... WHY!??" and he kept carrying on in that fashion.

"Uhh, wait here a moment I'll check in the back, sir." And the keeper went to the back of his stall.

Hige laughed out loud "Score!" he took all the herring and walleye an the stall and took off till he was lost in the crowd, with Sukunai right behind him, still just as confused, but feeling that it was ok because no one was saying it was wrong to do this. Once Hige felt they had gone far enough for the guy not to be able to follow them he stopped. "See little guy, it's great, we didn't have to pay or anything," he grinned as he bit into a juicy golden walleye. "Besides, no one can catch a wolf." And he continued eating.

Sukunai had never tried fish before, so when his uncle offered him some he gladly took it. At first he was rather disgusted at the feeling of biting through it's skin and chewing at the wet, oily mass that came off of it but, then it just seemed to explode in his mouth with flavor. He couldn't quite guess what it was but it was good. He dug in like a ravenous wolf.

Once done the both of them sat back in perfectly full silence. Hige looked over at the small rabbit who was starting to doze off beside him. "So you ready for your turn?" he stood up and offered his hand to the white haired boy. "come on, I think I saw the perfect thing for you when we were running." With that they started back into the crowd.

Eventually they came to a shop run by an old woman. The sign she had put up said in large gold-painted letters 'Beautiful Jewelry, If it can be imagined it can be created' of course neither Sukunai nor Hige could read the damn human's sign but they could see they sparkling jewels and necklaces and rings.

Hige bent down and whispered in the small boys ear "now see that? That choker on the very farthest side of the stand? That is what you should get."

Sukunai saw it, it was black leather with a medium sized pendant on it. The bauble was a golden crescent moon with a silver round moon that seemed connected to it. In the center of the Silver was a diamond, it sparkled in the sunlight, almost as though it were made of the suns light and it was trying to escape. "It's gorgeous." Was all he could say.

"I wouldn't call it gorgeous. But yeah, it is pretty. So I guess you're gonna get it?" Hige said crossing his arms over his chest.

The black rabbit nodded. He stood there for a moment, numbed by the beauty of what he would soon steal. /now how did uncle Hige do this again?/ "Uh, uh, Miss?" A rather large lady with graying hair turned to him with a wide smile on her face. At seeing he was merely a poor boy her face lowered to a sort of grimace.

"Whatchu need kid? Trying to drive away my good customers with your damned fleas?"

He didn't know what fleas were either, he needed to a lot of things about the world. His mind suddenly went blank. Then he remembered what Hige did. "I'dlikeapurplescaleddiamond-backedbellykipper" It all spilled out like a bucket of water on his tongue, then he realized his mistake when he heard Hige slap his forehead and sigh. All of a sudden he felt fear, he didn't know why but he did. The only thing he could think of was getting the necklace. So he grabbed it. The lady saw this and realized whet the boy was doing in an instant.

She in-took a great amount of air. "Killer sic-em!" and from behind her came a huge dog, almost as big as a wolf, and it seemed twice as vicious. Sukunai ran.

He didn't know where he was running, all he knew was that he needed to get away from the dog, once he was away from all of the people he changed into a rabbit, then a human, trying to figure out what form would be better for running. Finally he stumbled at the feet of a human.

"Huh?" A girl with bright violet eyes looked down at him with an amused face. Then he heard the dog again, it was knocking over garbage cans to get to him. The girl looked up and growled. The dog hesitated for an instant, which was long enough for the her to jump at it. As she jumped she changed, she was no longer human, she was a wolf. A large black wolf, the two scrabbled for a moment but the victory was most defiantly the female's. She tore out his neck and stomach with her bare teeth. Then she started to feast. Sukunai watched on in horror, wanting to leave, to run away again, be he couldn't he was drawn to the scene of blood, it was like his eyes were not his.

He never did remember about how long this went on but he did remember it ending. The wolf turned to him and changed into a girl again. "Since when could small woodland creatures turn like wolves?" She shook her head and laughed, her laughter was calming, even though she looked like a crazed woman, she had raven black hair all except for her bangs, in the center they were yellow and beside them was green hair. Her eyes were a pure violet and her left eye had a scar on it that spanned out in a spiked form. "Well, I suppose I could feed at least a part of my pack with you." She smirked "or I could keep as a snack for myself." In a flash she was a wolf again and had Sukunai by the neck. This was too much for him, the small rabbit passed out.

Author's Note: YES! Another one down. Thanks for the reviews yo! (Although I wouldn't mind getting a few more ja ne.) But now, what will happen with our little Sukunai-chan? Will he be food? Will the pack save him? Or will this new pack adopt him? Who knows? I Do! MWAHAHAHAH!!! I sorry, I'm just in a really good mood today. smiles really big for a long time then just drops it. Oh who am I kidding, I'm sad, my Col-kun (some of you know him as scrapbook boi) hasn't been at school for three days!!! I don't know if he died or his grandpa. It makes me sad. I'm gonna need some good vibes from ya'll. But just so you all know, if I don't write for a long time it's cuz' I'm comforting my Scrapbook boi. Sayonara

P.S. Many of youo seem to think that I don't understand the fact that wolves make an _illusion_. The only one (so far) that I have said actually metamorphosis's is my little Sukunai. You want the full explaination? Sukunai is no normal rabbit, he is much like the character El-ahrairah is able to. You wanna know why? ;PPPPPP you'll hafta keep reading then!


	7. Another Pack

Chapter VII

Disclaimer; I don't own WD or WR. It makes me sad but I do own the pack in this chapter and my little Sukunai-kun!

Hige was in the dog house, big time. Toboe had run off to find his son as soon as he heard what had happened. Tsume stayed behind with Kiba to give Hige a good ass woopin' Which the pudgy wolf didn't even fight against.

"What the fuck did you think you were doing?!" Tsume was saying as he kicked Higes face so hard blood came out his mouth.

The pudgy wolf looked up at his deep grey eyes. "I'm sorry man, I-I didn't know... I was just.."

Tsume's face got a red as a tomato. "You didn't know what? That there are other wolves around?" punch in the stomach, "That there are vicious dogs that guard the stores?" Bite on the shoulder, "That he's just a kid and there are a million different ways he could be captured or caught or killed?" Jacks him right in the face. "What kind of a fucking moron are you?" Tsume throws Hige to the ground and jumps to continue the fight when Kiba puts his hand on his shoulder.

"Stop Tsume, he knows what he did. All we can do know is try and find Sukunai." Kiba turns to Hige. "I hope you know that when we find him you and I will have a very serious talk." With that Kiba sniffed the air and went toward the scent of the other wolf pack.

Tsume growled one last time before following his leader in a blur of grey fur.

Hige watched as his two colleagues ran off without him. "I- I'm so sorry." For a second he licked his wounds and wiped the tears from his eyes, after that he got up with a new resolve and dashed up to the tops of the buildings where he could get a better view of the city. "I promise, I'll make it up to you guys."

ï ï

Toge looked down at her catch and nudged it with her paw. "C'mon, I don't have all day wake up." When her pray didn't comply she simply rolled her eyes and started to pace around the cold room.

A red furred wolf walked into the den of the pack to see the black wolf treading from one side of the room to another, she was not in good spirits. "Toge-kun? What's wrong?" With out waiting for and answer the male wolf strode up to the small creature that his leader had stolen. "Food?" He looked up expectantly.

"No," the girl waited for a moment. "No brother. I think I'll give him to little Imoto-chisai as a gift. She is, after all, the smallest in the pack. She should get presents like a normal pup" She kept on with her pacing. "But something is bothering me... He smells totally of wolf. Four males, to be precise." She shivered for a moment. "It has been long since another male pack came here. I'm hoping that this rabbit will lure them over here. We can learn of the outside workings and maybe get a good mate or two out of them." She licked her lips decidedly. "But if they do not show up I will give the thing to Imoto-chisai to do what she wishes, whether that be to eat it or play with it."

The red wolf nodded at the female's words. "yes, today is her birthday is it not? I must get a gift for her as well..." He pawed the ground in thought. As he did this he changed his appearance into that of a human. He was a boy, a little older then Kiba but younger then Tsume. His hair was just as bright of red as his fur had been. His eyes where a rich chocolate color. His clothes consisted of a black shirt with a pentagram on it and scruffy blue jeans. "I'm going to go to the market, does the pack need anything?"

Toge shook her head as she too changed to human form. "No. I will go with you though." As she got up the black haired girl raised her voice in a commanding bark. "KUMORI!"

"Y-yes?" from a far corner of the den came the smallest wolf you could find. His fur was as patched as a quilt, it had no completely distinct color, and it looked as greasy as McDonalds French fries ®.

Toge smiled. "You will watch this little rabbit. If he runs you are to follow him, under no circumstances will you kill him. And if other wolves come while I'm gone you are to get him out of here and follow my scent I want to meet the leader of this other wolf pack. Understood?" After a few minutes of silence Toge cuffed the small wolf. "Well?"

"YES. Yes... I-I will take care of the little one." Kumori lay down beside the small prisoner.

The red furred wolf, Kumadori, scoffed at the little wretch. "Yeah, watch the little guy like a good babysitter. You fuckin' wuss." As the two wolves walked off the red haired boy barked with laughter at his companion's expense.

Yo! It's been forever! sorry I haven't written but I been busy and sorry it isn't that long... --;. I made IMEA chorus and Jazz, I just went out for Drum major (didn't make it), I'm in my school's womens choir group for madrigals, I'm getting ready to go to Peach bowl in Georgia later this year, not to mention school work! Plus the fact that me and Col have been having problems lately. It's just been hectic and I've been going insane. But on the fic side. I don't know if I've gotten too off track here, I just wanted something new in there. To all of you who are stupid and don't think I should put in my own characters.... Mleh PPPP they are only in here for, like, one or two chapters... just thought I'd put a little excitement in my fiction. Ja ne? oh! And if you want to know what the names mean and the ranks my wolves are in just e-mail and ask me. please right and review!!!!

2


End file.
